


The Language of Loki

by in_the_bottle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: "Tony had always taken pride in his ability to read Loki, to know what he was thinking (at least most of the time), to hear what was unsaid..."





	The Language of Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Not dead yet. Just RL being a bitch this year and I haven't had to energy/time to write much. But I was determined to write/post _something_ this year, so here's it. Many thanks to lynnenne and lefaym for the beta! Inspired by pictures of New York in the snow.

  
The weather had finally delivered its week long promise of snow. The white stuff had really started bucketing down about half an hour ago, just as Tony had stepped out of his meeting from across town. There was a reason Tony had called Malibu his home for the past couple of decades. While New York in the snow could be magical, Tony was not a big fan of the freezing temperature; especially lately when it only served to remind him of a certain someone. The holiday decorations that had appeared all over the city within the last few days was only making that absence more palpable. Within the short time between getting out of Roxxon Tower and arriving home, the city was already completely covered in snow. 

Tony was about to take off his coat when he spotted a familiar figure on the terrace. 

The person out on the terrace seemed oblivious to Tony's arrival; head upturned, allowing the snowflakes to land on his face, posture completely relaxed and unguarded. The deceptively innocent act on display was enough to wash away Tony's frustration of having to deal with the shortsightedness that was Roxxon's outdated business model. Tony felt an involuntary smile tugging at his lips as he watched Loki through the large glass sliding door. 

Leaving his coat on, Tony braced himself against the cold before opening the terrace door. He stepped outside and quickly shut the door behind him - no point letting the cold in. Carefully Tony made his way across the snow to the person he hadn't seen in almost six weeks. Up close, Tony could see that Loki had his eyes closed, as though to better feel the snow on his skin. He was dressed in a simple green tunic with leather pants and boots: Asgardian Royal Causal aka ARC, as Tony had taken to calling the style, which meant all was well and Tony needn't worry about having to summon his armour or prepare for some form of confrontation. 

There was no doubt that Loki had heard Tony's approach; Tony hadn't actually bothered trying to be quiet, which would probably have been impossible anyway, with the snow squeaking beneath his shoes as he walked. Though Loki hadn't shown any indication at all that he was aware of Tony's presence, it didn't stop Tony from walking right up to Loki and embracing him, knowing that he was welcomed in Loki's personal space. Tony felt Loki's arms coming up to hold him closer even as Tony buried his face in the nook of Loki's neck. 

"Missed you," Tony murmured against Loki's chilled skin, breathing in his familiar scent. 

"I have missed you too, my Anthony," Loki replied, his hold on Tony tightening for a brief moment before he pulled back slightly, just far enough so he could bend down to kiss Tony. 

Eyes closing almost automatically, Tony practically melted against Loki, the warmth in his heart chasing away the coldness in the air. Tony had always taken pride in his ability to read Loki, to know what he was thinking (at least most of the time), to hear what was unsaid, and the way he read Loki's kisses was no different. It was Loki saying hello, telling Tony that he had been missed, that Loki was finally home. Tony would've liked to think that his own kiss was saying the same things back to Loki, but he wasn't as confident in his own abilities to communicate what he was feeling, though he hoped that Loki understood him anyway. 

It could've been five minutes or five hours later when they finally parted, foreheads still resting against each other as their combined breath misted in the air. 

"How long?" Tony asked eventually, not looking forward to the answer. Ever since they got together, Loki had never stayed with Tony for long. At first it was because Loki was technically still on the run. Later it was because of their plan to prepare for the Mad Titan's eventual arrival. As much as Tony would've rather gone with Loki on his jaunts across the universe gathering allies, he was needed on Earth. No one had taken his warning about the upcoming invasion seriously, so it was up to Tony alone to prepare Earth. 

"Things are in motion. I can stay a while. Perhaps until after your new year, if not a little longer," Loki replied.

At least two months, which was longer than Loki's last three visits combined. 

"I want to tell them," Tony said. "Some time before Christmas." 

Loki sighed - not in frustration, or even resignation - but rather, fondness. "You are picturing everyone coming together on Christmas morning like in one of those ridiculous movies, aren't you?" 

Tony had been right, Loki could indeed read him well. Leaning his head back so he could look at Loki properly, Tony smiled up at his partner in crime. Loki shook his head in acceptance, hands reaching up to cup Tony's face. Tony could read the worry and apprehension in the gesture; he could see the attempt to shield Tony from the pain that Loki was certain would befall Tony should their relationship become public knowledge. 

"It'll be fine. It's only Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy. You just be the person you are when you're with me and they will love you." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"I know them, Loki. They've been with me not only through the good times, but when I was at my lowest. They have all literally saved my life at one point or another, more than once. As soon as you show them that you're already an active member of the 'keep Tony from doing something stupid that will get him killed' club, they will love you." 

"I take that it's an exclusive club?" Loki replied wryly. 

"Yep! Only four members so far," Tony grinned. 

"I supposed it is time," Loki gave in. Tony shivered when melted snow found its way down his collar. "Best get you back inside, the snowfall is getting heavier." 

A flash of green later, Tony found himself back inside the warm penthouse, completely dry. Best of all, he was still holding onto Loki. 

"I should warn you, Pepper will demand an Earth wedding."

Loki let out a long-suffering sigh, but Tony knew it was mostly for show. "Freyja herself carried out our handfasting ceremony. As far as the rest of the realms are concerned, we are already wed. Do you know how rare it is for Freyja to personally do this?" 

"Yeah, you've mentioned." 

Tony frowned when Loki shook his head. Had he missed something? 

"Couples always call upon Freyja to bless their union at weddings," Loki explained. 

"Yeah, goddess of love, marriage, and all that, I've done my research."

"Anthony, for her to personally officiate a union, it means the relationship is meant to be." 

Of course they were meant to be, Tony knew that. He had known that ever since the first time he saw Loki genuinely smile at him while explaining the theory behind a conjured fire basically giving the middle finger to the exothermic principles of normal fire. 

"Are you telling me that Freyja would get offended if we had another wedding on Earth?" Tony finally translated what Loki wasn't saying out loud. Loki was looking rather... sheepish? That was a new look. "Wait a minute, you're _worried_ that she might get offended? You don't even know for sure, do you?" 

Tony had to hold back his urge to laugh, the whole thing was just too... adorable and he couldn't hold back his grin. Before Loki could get defensive, Tony quickly suggested: "I don't think she'd mind if we held a small, belated celebratory reception, do you?"

"I suppose not," Loki relented, and Tony knew it was his way of saying _I know you wanted your friends to be at our wedding and have a celebration, but since that wasn't possible, I suppose we can hold a reception on Midgard if you wish._

"So that's settled then. Anything else you want to say before I drag you to our bedroom and catch up on lost time?" 

Another flash of green teleportation magic was Tony's answer. And this time, he did laugh because he knew without a doubt that Loki understood exactly what he meant - that Tony was happy that Loki was home.

The End


End file.
